Pagbalik sa Nakaraan
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: Warning: maiksi lng ito, oneshot.. Pagkalipas ng maraming taon mula nang lumayo si Tenten sa Konoha, muli niyang naalala at binalikan ang paulit ulit na sigaw ng isip at puso niya.. [NejiTen]


Hi! Whew! Bakasyon n nman.. at super nababagot n ko.. super tlga..!

Ay, pede request…? Pa-add nman sa friendster o! Tpos enge n rin testi ha! Maraming maraming salamat!

Isa po itong napakaikling ONE-SHOT.. sana po magustuhan nyo naman.. penge reviews ha.. salamat!

* * *

**Pagbalik sa Nakaraan…**  
…mysticalnightstalker… 

Tahimik ang gabi. Isang magarang kotse ang pumarada sa harap ng condo unit ni Tenten. Binuksan ng isang binata ang pinto ng sasakyan. Mula doon, bumaba ang isang magandang dilag na may kulay tsokolateng nakalugay na buhok. Ngumiti si Tenten, inabot ang kamay ng binata at pumasok na sa condominium nito.

"Sige, pahinga ka na lang muna jan. May kukunin lang ako sa aparador ko ha.." mahinhing sabi ni Tenten.

"Maganda rin pala tong condo unit mo noh.." sabay halik ng binata sa pisngi ni Tenten at umupo na ito sa kama.

Kasintahan ni Tenten ang lalaking ito. Matagal nang huminto si Tenten sa pagiging ninja na nakalimutan na niya ang lahat ng may kinalaman dito. Isa na siya ngayong magandang dilag na hinahabol habol ng kalalakihan. Ngunit maswerte ang lalaking ito at siya ang pinili ni Tenten.

Habang hinahanap ni Tenten ang paborito niyang damit upang ipakita sa kanyang kasintahan ay may nakita siyang pamilyar na lalagyan. Isa itong kahon na siya lng mismo ang gumawa. Pininturahan niya, sinulatan, dinisenyohan, at marami pa. Naalala niya.

Masyadong napukol ang atensyon niya sa kahong ito kaya naman nakalimutan na niya ang hinahanap niya. Kinuha niya ito at umupo sa kama. Napatingin ang kanyang kasintahan.

"Ano yan?" tanong nito.

Ngunit walang lumabas na sagot mula sa dalaga. Titig na titig sya sa kahon. At binuksan na niya ito.

Maalikabok. Pinagpag niya. Puno ito ng mga letrato. Ngunit hindi nya maalala kung sino ang mga nandoon.

Ang unang larawan ay isang batang lalake na may kulay tsokolate ring mahabang buhok na nakatungtong sa isang sanga ng mataas na puno. Puti ang kanyang mga mata. "Sino yan?" tanong ng binata. Ngunit hndi sumagot si Tenten. Napakunot ang kanyang noo na para bang pilit na inaalala kung sino iyon. Isang malabong pangyayari ang kanyang nagunita…

"_Tenten, ihagis mo na ang mga kunai. Susubukan ko itong iwasan." Sigaw ng batang lalake na nakita ni Tenten sa larawan._

"_Sige! Maghanda ka na NE-…" sabi ng batang Tenten ngunit natigil ang pag-iisip ng dalaga nang inalog siya ng kasintahan niya._

"Oi, sumagot ka naman.. tinatanong kita e.. sino yan..?" banat pa ulet ng lalake.

"E-e-ewan ko…" nagugulahan pa ring sagot ni Tenten. Alam niyang kilala niya ang batang lalaking ito ngunit hindi niya matandaan ang pangalan at kung ano ang importansya nito sa buhay niya. Tiningnan niya pa ang isang larawan.

Tatlong bata. Isang babae at dalawang lalake. Masaya silang nagbibiruan ngunit kapansin-pansing napipikon ang batang lalakeng may puting mata.

"Uy, ikaw yan di ba?" turo ng kasintahan ni Tenten sa batang babaeng nasa larawan.

"Oo…" mahinang sagot ni Tenten.

"_Hehehe… biro lng naman iyon.. wag ka namang pikon.." tumatawa sabi ng batang lalake na makapal ang kilay at bunot ang buhok. "Pero sa totoo lng, bagay kayo ni Tenten." Dagdag pa nito._

"_Tumigil ka na nga dyan!" namumulang sigaw ng napipikon nang batang lalakeng may puting mata._

_Napangiti lamang ang namumulang batang Tenten sa asaran ng dalawang kaibigan._

Muling napakunot ang noo ni Tenten. Unti unti nya nang naaalala ang nakaraan.

Kinuha niya ang nasa pinakaibabang larawan. Apat na tao ang nandito. Tatlong bata at isang…

"Uy, parang alam ko ang kasuotang ganyan!" singit ng kasintahan ni Tenten. "Alam ko na, isa yang Hokage! Tama! Yan si Ikatlo! Matagal nang pumanaw yan diba? Teka! Ninja ka dati..!"

Naalala bigla ni Tenten ang lahat ng may kinalaman sa pagiging ninja niya. Parang umiikot ang mundo niya.. unti unti niyang naalala sina Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji at marami pang iba… Naalala niya ang mga labang pinagdaanan niya… ang kanyang mga armas… at naalala niya ang kanyang teammates.. si Rock Lee.. at si… Neji… Hyuuga Neji… Neji… Neji… Neji… Paulit ulit na naririnig ni Tenten ang pangalang iyon…

Sumasakit n ang ulo niya. Alam niyang meron siyang dapat maalala mula sa nakaraan ngunit di niya maisip kung ano un. Oo, tma.. ninja siya dati, naaalala na niya. Tumindi lalo ang sakit ng ulo nya. Alam niyang may dapat siyang balikan. Ngunit di nya alam kung ano.

Nagulat na lamang ang binatang kasintahan ni Tenten ng naibagsak nito ang mga larawang hawak. Tiningnan niya ang maamo nitong mukha. Malungkot na ang mukha nito, at gulat. Tumayo si Tenten at umalis sa kwarto niya. Iniwan niya ang binatang tulala at nagtataka, ni hindi niya ito napansin.

Tinakbo niya ang kanyang sariling kotse at pinaandar ito. Mabilis ang takbo ng kotse niya, at habang nagmamaneho siya, tumutulo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. Hindi na niya ito mapigilan. At ang pangalang "Neji" ang patuloy na nagsasalita sa kanyang isipan.

Huminto siya sa isang condo unit. Nagdoorbell. At may nagbukas ng pinto. Muli na namang tumulo ng tuloy tuloy ang luha sa mga pisngi ni Tenten. At agad niyang niyakap ang binatang nagbukas ng pinto.

"Kala ko hindi ka na babalik.." nakangiting sabi ng binata.

"Pwede ba yon! Ikaw talaga.." sbi ni Tenten na nakangiti na rin ngunit tumutulo pa rin ang luha.

"Kala ko nakalimutan mo na ako pagkatapos ng mahabang panahong nagpakalayu-layo ka dito sa Konoha.."

"Siguro saglit, pero bumabalik ka dito eh.." sabay turo ng dalaga sa utak nito.

"Ah…"

"Pati dito.." sabay turo sa puso.

"Talaga?"

"Oo naman.."

At lumapat na ang labi nila sa isa't isa, at pumatak pa ng isang beses ang luha niya, ngunit dahil sa sobrang saya.

"Namiss kita, Tenten.."

"Namiss din kita… Neji…"

* * *

Awww…. Wala, naisip ko lng bgla kaya dapat, isulat na agad bago pa mawala! Ang iksi noh?

Review kayo ha.. Salamat sa pagbabasa..!


End file.
